El fantasma del verano
by damiuwu
Summary: Narancia Ghirga y Guido Mista, youtubers cazafantasmas, van a un pueblo perdido del norte a investigar una famosa leyenda urbana. Giorno Giovanna, el mayor fantasma de todos, dice que se ha echado novia. Y Leone Abbacchio, beauty guru, toma la terrible decisión de acompañarlos. (Bruabba, Giomis)
1. La novia del Minecraft

Sumario: Narancia Ghirga y Guido Mista, youtubers cazafantasmas, van a un pueblo perdido del norte a investigar una famosa leyenda urbana. Giorno Giovanna, el mayor fantasma de todos, dice que se ha echado novia. Y Leone Abbacchio, beauty guru, toma la terrible decisión de acompañarlos.

Tienen un mes para resolver sus diferencias, grabar en vídeo a un espectro con muy mal humor, conseguir un millón de euros y seducir a un pescador de ojos azules que insiste en que no hay nada más romántico que bailar a oscuras.

* * *

\- Hola, chicos, aquí Giorno. Bienvenidos a mi Gameplay de Minecraft. El directo de hoy me hace especial ilusión porque os voy a presentar a mi novia del juego.

\- Ay, me estoy emocionando – dijo una voz aguda -. Es un honor conocer a tus 10 suscriptores por fin, Giorno.

\- Tú no, Narancia. Mi novia de verdad.

\- Tu novia del Minecraft – lo corrigió Mista.

\- Es lo mismo.

\- No lo es.

\- Hemos puesto nuestras camas la una al lado de la otra. Así que sí, puede que no sea lo mismo, puede que sea todavía más bonito e importante.

\- ¡Y es por eso que estamos aquí! – gritó Mista frente al micrófono – Somos Narancia y Mista del canal naramisterios. Subimos vídeos interesantísimos sobre fantasmas y leyendas urbanas, y hoy hemos venido a investigar al fantasma más grande de todos: Giorno Giovanna, que dice que se ha echado novia en el servidor de Minecraft del Vaticano. Y como buenos amigos suyos que somos, no le creemos.

\- ¡Es verdad! – protestó Giorno - Tiene una skin de Hello Kitty y me regaló una piedra de obsidiana por mi cumpleaños. Ya es más de lo que me regaló mi her… Abbacchio.

\- ¿Qué te regaló Abbacchio? – preguntó Mista

\- Un escupitajo.

\- Pero no en la boca, ¿no?

\- Puaj, no.

\- ¿Ves? Las cosas mejoran. Solo hay que darles tiempo.

\- A mí el otro día me regaló un peluche hecho a mano – dijo Narancia -. Y ni siquiera era mi cumpleaños.

\- Ya, pero es que tú eres súper mono – rió Mista -. A mí también me entran ganas de regalarte cosas cada vez que te veo.

\- Bro…

\- Chicos, menos mal que no han encendido la cámara – suspiró Giorno -. Porque una vez miráis a Narancia a los ojos, no hay vuelta atrás. Vuestra vida le pertenece. Vuestra casa, vuestro dinero, vuestro perro, mi hermano adoptivo. Todo.

\- kishibe-rohans-used-buttplug pregunta si vas a echarte a llorar mientras hablas de lo triste que es tu vida como en el directo anterior.

\- Lo hará si te suscribes a nuestro canal - prometió Mista.

\- No lo haré – protestó Giorno.

\- Sí lo hará. Pero suscribíos primero.

\- Fue un momento de debilidad – intentó excusarse Giorno mientras crafteaba una nueva armadura -. Me dijo que mi novia del Minecraft no era real.

\- Narancia soltó un grito, sobresaturando el micrófono de la emoción.

\- ¡Mista, tenemos dos nuevos subscriptores!

\- Todo comenzó una tranquila tarde de otoño – se oyó cómo Mista se recostaba en la silla y dejaba de lado el teclado para centrarse en la historia -. La madre de Giorno y el padre de Abbacchio contrayeron… ¿Contrajeron? Se casaron.

\- Tal para cual. Dos personas horribles – se lamentó Giorno -. Abbacchio se fue de casa y yo lo seguí porque no aguantaba más. Pero él tampoco me trata demasiado bien.

\- Ya, pero no lo hace por mal – replicó Mista -. Lo hace en plan sexy.

Giorno lo riñó con un gruñido.

\- Lo siento. A veces intento pensar en otra cosa, pero no puedo.

\- Lo que Mista quiere decir es que actúa como un hermano mayor – intervino Narancia antes de que la conversación fuera por terreno peligroso -. Es su trabajo hacerte rabiar.

\- Pero no hacerme maltrato psicológico – Giorno sustituyó una parte de la pared de la habitación de Mista por bloques de tierra, dando a entender que estaba enfadado.

\- Igual se siente culpable.

\- Narancia, ¿tú que vas a saber? No sabes leer el ambiente. Por saber no sabes ni leer.

\- Me lo dijo él directamente.

\- ¿Por qué te cuenta a ti las cosas? - se quejó Mista – Yo lo conozco desde hace más tiempo.

\- Ya, pero yo soy más mono.

\- También es verdad.

\- La primera impresión de Mista no fue la mejor - les recordó Giorno -, entiendo que Abbacchio se quisiera alejar de él lo más posible.

\- El mejor día de mi vida. Es Halloween, estoy en una fiesta universitaria súper aburrida cuando veo a un monumento de metro ochenta vestido de enfermera sexy. Me mira, le miro. Finjo ahogarme en el ponche para que me haga el boca a boca. Llega la policía. Cuando recupero la consciencia estoy a ocho kilómetros de la ciudad, sin zapatos, caminando ciegamente hacia una granja de pollos.

Narancia chasqueó la lengua.

\- A nuestros seguidores no les interesa esa historia. Pero a mí sí, así que puedes seguir hablando.

\- Otro día me lo encontré en Claire´s con Giorno. En cuanto me acerqué a saludar, salió corriendo y me dejó a solas con él. Y aquí estamos, inseparables desde entonces.

\- El único que de verdad le cae bien es Narancia – dijo Giorno, con voz tristona -. Pero bueno, al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro, Mista.

Narancia empezó a matar ovejas sin compasión.

\- Chicos, todo eso se puede arreglar. Recordad que tengo un plan infalible para que os reconciliéis.

\- Este niño pretende llevarnos a un pueblo de pescadores en medio de la nada para que estrechemos lazos – explicó Mista.

\- Creo que la experiencia de compartir un único baño puede unirnos bastante. Y vamos a cazar fantasmas todos juntos. Dicen que se oyen lamentos por las noches de los marineros que no lograron alcanzar el puerto. ¡Y se han avistado barcos fantasma! Tenemos que ir y grabar para nuestro canal, Mista.

\- rohans-gucci-gstring pregunta si Abbacchio va a salir en alguno de nuestros vídeos. Y dice que si no sale no los va a ver.

\- ¡Pero si tenemos contenido de calidad! – se quejó Narancia – Qué más dará si sale él o no.

\- Pues que es famoso, Nari – suspiró Giorno -. Está a mil seguidores de sacar su propia paleta de maquillaje. La gente que ve nuestros vídeos lo hace por él.

\- abbacchios-tiddy-milk dice que no se cree que conozcamos a Abbacchio de verdad – Mista sonaba exasperado.

\- ¿Otra vez? Giorno, coge la cámara.

\- No quiero hacerlo enfadar…

\- Coge la cámara y entra en su habitación – insistió Narancia -. Dile que vas de mi parte.

Se oyó cómo Giorno exhalaba con fuerza y agarraba el pequeño dispositivo que descansaba sobre el ordenador de sobremesa. Apareció la imagen movida de un adolescente rubio en pantalla. Los pasos agitaban los colores y durante unos instantes solo se pudo distinguir el rosa salmón de su camiseta de pijama. Se oyeron unos golpes y un gruñido infernal inundó los altavoces de los espectadores. Giorno abrió la puerta y se desató la bestia.

\- ¡Me cago en tu puta madre, Giorno!

La cámara se enfocó y una enorme figura ataviada con un fino albornoz de seda negra ocupó la pantalla. Tenía los labios pintados de morado y un eyeliner muy elaborado que le daba un aspecto cadavérico. My chemical romance sonaba de fondo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres en mi habitación?

A Abbacchio le brillaban los ojos de la rabia. Desenfundó sus largas uñas de porcelana negra y se preparó para atacar. Giorno tragó saliva.

\- Decidle a mi novia del Minecraft que la quiero.


	2. Ojos azules

En cuanto el taxi los dejó en el pueblo, Abbacchio empezó a arrepentirse de todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

Empezando porque el taxista se negaba a dejarlos en el pueblo. La villa estaba tan alejada de todo que había que cruzar varios kilómetros de frondoso bosque para acceder a ella, y el empleado no quería dañar las ruedas de su vehículo. Por lo tanto, los había dejado a su suerte en la parte más baja de la montaña con un mapa del año ochenta y dos y había desaparecido por el camino de tierra dando tumbos. Abbacchio se sentía algo tonto por haber metido en la mochila su set de maquillaje y diez conjuntos distintos en vez de comida y agua, visto que iba a tener que depender de la habilidad de orientación de dos niñatos y Mista.

En segundo lugar, no había señal. Había emprendido el viaje sin esperanzas de que hubiese conexión a internet en medio del monte, pero le gustaría saber que al menos podría llamar a emergencias si alguien se estaba muriendo. La señal de red de la esquina superior izquierda de su teléfono estaba tachada, así que ese parecía ser el caso.

Mista y Giorno comenzaron a andar, y Abbacchio se preguntó a cuál de los dos se comería primero en el caso de que no lograran encontrar el camino hasta el pueblo. Probablemente a Giorno. La piel de Mista era demasiado aceitosa y le daba bastante asco.

Narancia le sonrió y apresuró el paso para reunirse con sus amigos. Si estaba allí era para que el cabeza hueca de Mista no lo ahogase en el mar en uno de sus descuidos. El adolescente saltó y se abalanzó sobre Giorno para llenarle la mejilla de besos. Abbacchio no echaba de menos su infancia, pero añoraba la calidez de las amistades inocentes.

El sol pegaba con fuerza. Estaban a mediados de julio y el calentamiento global no ayudaba a que Abbacchio se sintiese más cómodo. Le gustaba el verano porque las altas temperaturas le permitían llevar ropa más reveladora, pero el sendero que habían elegido estaba lleno de espinas y arbustos que le arañaban sus muslos depilados. Además, el sudor empezaba a hacer que se le corriese el maquillaje.

Después de más de dos horas de gimoteos y gruñidos en los que Abbacchio se planteó el suicidio cinco veces y el asesinato otras cuatro, llegaron a la parte alta de la montaña. Mista corrió a sentarse sobre una piedra para quitarse sus desgastados zapatos de escalar y un olor a queso podrido se mezcló con el aroma de los robles.

Giorno estaba demasiado cansado como para fingir una arcada y se derrumbó sobre la hierba mientras dejaba que Narancia le vaciase una botella de agua en la cabeza.

Abbacchio miró al horizonte y sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. Más allá de la arboleda se extendía el pueblo al que tanto detestaba tener que ir; los pequeños tejados de las casitas pintaban un camino naranja y amarillo que se enramaba con la flora y permitía que el azul del mar brillase con luz propia.

Estaba tan embobado contemplando el paisaje que no notó que Narancia se le estaba acercando por detrás.

\- ¿Te saco una foto? - preguntó sosteniendo su nueva cámara en alto – A tus seguidores les gustará saber que estuviste de retiro espiritual.

Abbacchio dejó la mochila en el suelo y comenzó a posar como si le fuese la vida en ello. El sol iluminaba su lado izquierdo, que él consideraba más estético. Su belleza estaba a la altura de las vistas que intentaba eclipsar.

Mista agarró el móvil y comenzó a sacar fotos para su galería privada. Enfocó el pecho de Abbacchio y amplió la imagen.

Giorno, que no solía despegarse de él ni para ir al baño, intentó tumbarlo con sus hombros y le agarró del pelo de manera juguetona.

\- No le saques fotos sin su permiso – le riñó -. Es asqueroso.

Abbacchio se sintió avergonzado porque el crío de Giorno tuviera que defenderlo. Y sentirse avergonzado implicaba sacar la chancla. Pero no la tenía a mano.

\- Muévete un poco hacia la derecha – dijo Narancia antes de que pudiera romper la tranquilidad de los árboles con sus gritos.

Abbacchio se puso donde indicaba su amigo y dejó que una mano descansase en su cabello. Se sentía sosegado, y confiaba en que las fotografías reflejasen su estado de ánimo.

Lo que habían subido, ahora debían bajarlo. El resto del camino era más fácil porque no tenían que andar cuesta arriba hasta que se les salieran los pulmones por la boca, así que caminaban con rapidez, deseosos de llegar hasta la diminuta casa de campo que habían alquilado.

Descendieron un trecho y sintieron la salinidad próxima del mar entrar por sus fosas nasales. Narancia pegó un salto y empujó a sus amigos, animándolos a correr detrás de él hasta que el camino de tierra se convirtió en una rudimentaria carretera.

Por desgracia, la ubicación de la casa no estaba indicada en el mapa y tuvieron que deambular por campos ajenos hasta dar con ella. Solo tenía un piso y contaba con dos habitaciones, además del baño y el diminuto salón.

Abbacchio estaba allí con la condición de que le dejasen disfrutar de uno de los cuartos a él solo. Si eso significaba que Mista tenía que dormir en la bañera, le daba igual. Leone quería paz y tranquilidad, y por las miradas que los pueblerinos le habían echado al cruzarse con él, eso no lo iba a conseguir saliendo de casa.

Nada más llegar, Abbacchio advirtió que el lugar era todavía más pequeño de lo que mostraban las fotos de milanuncios. Dejó la mochila en su habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo para retocarse el maquillaje mientras los demás luchaban contra el calor con la manguera del jardín. El entretenimiento pronto les supo a poco y golpearon en la puerta de Abbacchio para suplicarle que los acompañase hasta el pueblo para visitar el puerto, bañarse en el mar y quizás que Leone les comprase unos helados.

Abbacchio lo pensó durante los intensos segundos en los que se perfilaba los ojos y decidió aceptar, más por pena que por otra cosa. No tenía la intención de salir de casa más que aquella vez, y si podía portarse lo menos cruelmente posible para que los niños quedasen satisfechos con su única excursión, mejor.

\- Lo único malo de este viaje es que voy a estar lejos de mi novia – dijo Giorno mientras arrastraba los pies por la gravilla.

No había ni un triste sitio donde comprar un helado, solo casas que se acumulaban frente al mar. El agua cristalina permitía ver los peces incluso desde el paseo en el que se encontraban, salvo en los sitios ocupados por pequeñas embarcaciones.

\- Tu novia del Minecraft – lo corrigió Narancia.

\- Vamos, Giorno, si no la conoces de verdad. Igual viniendo aquí estás más cerca de ella físicamente – puntualizó Mista -. Igual incluso vive en este pueblo…

Giorno ignoró los puñetazos amistosos de Mista y suspiró exasperado.

\- Espera… - continuó Mista – Vais a estar mucho tiempo sin hablar. Se va a sentir sola. Necesitará la compañía de otro hombre que le de diamantes y respawnee cada mañana a su lado. ¿Quién dice que no te va a engañar?

Giorno puso morritos.

\- Dijo que me esperaría...

Dos mujeres adultas pasaron por su lado y no intentaron disimular las risas cuando se fijaron en Abbacchio. Una de ellas se llevó la mano al bolsillo en busca del móvil, pero afortunadamente no lo encontró.

\- Yo también le dije a Mista que lo esperaría para ver el nuevo capítulo de planeta Vegetta – Narancia pateó una piedra que se cruzó en su camino.

\- Y lo hiciste, ¿no?

\- El caso es que podría estar engañándote. Y tú nunca te enterarías.

Los intestinos de Giorno se hicieron un nudo.

\- Necesito conexión a internet.

Los más jóvenes no parecieron darse cuenta del grupo de amigos que le hacía señas a Abbacchio desde la otra acera mientras emitían sonoras carcajadas sin vergüenza alguna. Leone se recordó que no tenía sentimientos y por lo tanto las ganas de llorar que sentía eran producto de su imaginación, y siguió a sus acompañantes hasta la arena, donde pretendían continuar su paseo. Desde esa distancia tenían mejores vistas del mar y podían sentir una brisa refrescante que les recordaba por qué unas vacaciones en el norte en pleno julio eran buena idea.

\- Giorno, ya hemos hablado de esto - susurró Narancia -. No hay conexión a internet ni para ti ni para nadie. ¿O acaso quieres chafarme el plan?

\- No entiendo los beneficios de estar de mal humor por no poder comprobar mi cifra de subscriptores a tiempo real – Giorno se sentó en una piedra y los demás lo imitaron.

\- Es como un apocalipsis - intentó explicar Narancia. En su mente tenía sentido -. Cuando un grupo de personas se enfrenta a situaciones de vida o muerte juntas, termina haciéndose muy cercano. Y lo más parecido que existe es quedarse sin internet.

La mirada de Abbacchio se encontró con en azul del mar, que lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida. Leone se concentró en una concha que estaba enterrada bajo sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y cuando alzó la vista para comprobar si seguían burlándose de él, volvió a tropezarse con los ojos brillantes del joven pescador. Este regresó al apasionante trabajo que le ocupaba: coser una red que le había llegado defectuosa.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos de caza? - propuso Mista – Cada uno elige un arma, nos escondemos por el monte y cuando nos veamos intentamos matarnos por deporte. Sería una situación de vida o muerte; solo podría haber un vencedor.

\- Se supone que tenemos que vivirla juntos, no enfrentarnos entre nosotros – Giorno negó con la cabeza, decepcionado -. Eso contradice el propósito, Mista, piensa un poco.

Abbacchio jugueteó con la tela negra de su top y evitó levantar la cabeza. Pero había algo en lo más profundo del pozo negro que era su corazón rogándole que lo hiciera, aunque fuera por ver cumplido un capricho. Subió lentamente la mirada y se encontró con un hermoso plano de los cabellos negros del pescador ondeando en el viento. El joven se recogió un mechón tras la oreja y miró embelesado al horizonte. A Abbacchio se le encogió el pecho. Cuando el chico arrastró su mirada hasta los ojos ámbar de Leone y le sonrió sin disimulo, sintió que el agujero negro que antes tenía por corazón era sustituido por un órgano más nuevo, sin piezas sueltas y tan caliente como el sol del verano.

\- La idea de Mista no es tan mala – opinó Narancia -. Podemos hacer equipos. Mista y yo contra Giorno y Abbacchio. Así ellos estrecharían lazos, que es para lo que estamos aquí.

\- No funcionaría – Giorno dio una patada a la arena -. Además, ¿realmente estaríais dispuestos a dar la vida para que yo me llevase mejor con mi hermanastro?

\- Sí - dijo rápidamente Mista.

\- Bro…

Era un juego. Abbacchio no sabía muy bien qué significaba perder, pero no quería apartar la vista de aquellos ojos risueños. El pescador se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza en la mano.

\- O podemos invitarlos a cazar fantasmas con nosotros… - Mista suplicó a Narancia con la mirada para que aceptara.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Narancia saltó a los brazos de Mista y dejó que este le diera vueltas en el aire. En cuanto redujeron la velocidad, Giorno intentó unirse abrazándolos por detrás.

\- Abbacchio, esta noche vienes con nosotros a cazar fantasmas - decidió Narancia, mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - balbuceó Leone, saliendo de su ensoñación - Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

\- ¿Acaso importa lo que haya dicho? - dijo Giorno, y antes de que su hermanastro pudiera interrumpirlo, añadió - Es Narancia, así que tu respuesta no varía. Le vas a decir que sí.

Narancia hizo un puchero y sus ojos de cachorrito hicieron que a Abbacchio se le escapase una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Tienes razón - aceptó, aunque solo fuera por mostrar su favoritismo delante de Giorno para hacerlo sufrir.

Narancia agarró la mano de Leone y tiró de él para animarlo a levantarse.

\- Pues vas a tener que acompañarnos a por otro traje de contención, porque solo hemos traído tres.

\- ¿A qué coño he aceptado?

Siguió a los chicos hasta la carretera evitando mirar atrás. Tenía miedo de lo que le pasaría si lo hacía.


	3. Compañía

Recorrieron todas y cada una de las tiendas del pueblo en busca de un traje de contención, lo cual no es decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que tan solo había cinco locales, cuatro de ellos bares nocturnos. Abbacchio lo agradeció; consideraba que cualquier prenda de ropa que tapase más de cuatro quintos de su cuerpo era un crimen de guerra. A menos que tuviese plumas, cadenas o fuera un traje sexual.

Cuando llegaron a casa, empezaron a notar el peso de los kilómetros de monte que habían andado por la mañana y los paseos constantes por el pueblo. Había sido un día muy largo.  
Narancia, Mista y Giorno se tumbaron en la cama que compartían para repasar las leyendas sobre el pueblo que habían leído en internet, y apenas se pusieron a hablar de los naufragios sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. Abbacchio salió del baño y los encontró durmiendo a pierna suelta; Narancia encogido en los pies de la cama como un cachorrito, Mista espatarrado en el medio y Giorno abrazándolo por detrás con una mano en uno de sus pectorales y la otra en el muslo. Aunque no fueran familia, en eso salía a Abbacchio. En caso de emergencia siempre venía bien agarrarse a una teta.

Leone reprimió las ganas de coger en brazos a Narancia y llevárselo hasta su habitación, como un niño pequeño que deja a dormir al perrito en su cama a escondidas de sus padres. Pero no podía permitir que se acostumbrase, y si rompía las reglas una vez tendría que hacerlo más veces. Se contentó con arroparlo con una manta y darle un besito en la frente.

Los chicos se pasaron la mañana siguiente quejándose a Abbacchio por no haberlos despertado para ir a investigar. Leone les gruñó hasta que se callaron y fue a pintarse los labios.

\- En esta zona la mayor parte de apariciones tienen lugar en el monte – Narancia estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo con sus amigos.  
\- No vamos a ir al monte en medio de la noche – dijo Giorno -. Es demasiado peligroso.  
\- Da igual el tipo de monstruo que se nos acerque – Mista esbozó una sonrisa malévola -. Si Abbacchio está con nosotros, huirá nada más verlo.  
\- No son monstruos – protestó Narancia -. Es un desfile de muertos. Pescadores, marineros perdidos en naufragios, campesinos de épocas anteriores, pueblerinos… Todos los que han fallecido aquí están obligados a participar. Y si te descubren, te obligarán a unirte.  
\- Genial. Así Abbacchio por fin tendrá un trabajo de verdad.

Leone salió del baño y dio un portazo. Mista se puso de rodillas.

\- Mi rey, no lo decía en serio – suplicó -. Con esos pechos tan grandes no te hace falta trabajar. Si tuviera dinero, te lo transferiría todo. No soy nada. No soy nada, Abbacchio. Puedes pisarme la cara.

Leone chasqueó la lengua y siguió su camino hasta la habitación.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy con Abbacchio? – susurró Giorno – No haces más que burlarte a sus espaldas.  
\- En realidad no me cae mal. Pero quiero hacer sentir mejor a mi bro.  
\- Bro…  
\- Abbacchio, ¿te vienes con nosotros a la playa? – gritó Narancia.  
\- Da igual que se lo preguntes tú – dijo Giorno -. Te va a decir que no. No sé por qué aceptó ayer, pero no va a volver a pasar.  
\- ¿A la playa? – una sonrisa fugaz pasó por los ojos de Leone – Claro. Dejad que me prepare.  
Giorno sintió que su vida era una mentira.  
\- Ni siquiera Abbacchio puede resistirse a ti, Narancia – bromeó Mista sin estar del todo de broma.

Hacía tiempo que la envidia no se hacía presente en la vida de Giorno con tanta fuerza. Se había acostumbrado a ser tratado como un segundo plato. Pero aquella situación se enfrentaba a todo lo que conocía sobre Abbacchio. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar por Narancia?

Mista pareció notar la angustia que invadía a su compañero y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. Giorno se agarró al pecho de Mista como si se acercase un tifón y hundió la cabeza en su cuello. Siempre había sido muy pegajoso con él, y a Guido parecía no importarle.  
Media hora más tarde, Abbacchio salió de la habitación con una camiseta sin mangas y unos vaqueros con cadenas nada cómodos para andar por la arena. Caminó con los chicos, siempre dos pasos por detrás para evitar que lo incluyeran en la conversación, y al llegar a la playa miró nervioso en todas las direcciones buscando una cabellera negra.

\- Voy a repetirlo, porque a Giorno no le ha quedado muy claro y Abbacchio todavía no lo sabe. – El suelo ardía y Narancia daba saltitos evitando apoyar los pies -. Esto lo leí en un post en internet. A todos los turistas que vienen a este pueblo, que no son muchos, les suceden cosas extrañas cuando salen por las noches. En cuanto se pone el sol, los habitantes se esconden en sus casas y se niegan a salir, aparentemente por miedo a la procesión de muertos de la que os hablé antes. Si te acercas al puerto, las cosas se vuelven todavía más raras. Se oyen lamentos, quejidos y llantos, pero también gritos de furia, accesos de rabia, rugidos guturales. Suenan bocinas en la distancia, se supone que de los barcos que no han logrado llegar a la costa. El faro se enciende intermitentemente, como si fallase a ratos… O como si algo lo poseyese.  
\- Esta noche vamos al faro – decidió Mista.  
\- No está abierto al público. Creo. – Giorno se deshizo la trenza y comenzó a atarse los cabellos de nuevo -. Podemos probar a ir ahora y preguntar. En los libros que he leído, el farero es siempre un personaje excéntrico y malhumorado. Tenemos que ganárnoslo para sonsacarle información.  
\- ¡Ese es mi Giorno! – Mista ignoró las protestas de su amigo y le revolvió el pelo – Siempre con un plan.  
\- Es el plan perfecto – Narancia asintió varias veces, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo -. Necesitamos a un hombre adulto que nos proteja. ¿Se os ocurre alguien lo suficientemente intimidante y sexy como para provocar que un marinero que ha visto de todo se haga pis en los pantalones?  
\- Los fareros no son marineros - lo corrigió Giorno -. Para conseguir el trabajo hay que hacer una oposición.  
\- Genial, porque que un marinero se haga pis encima al verme no está en mi lista – Abbacchio se apartó un mechón de pelo de delante de los ojos que le impedía ver el puerto.  
\- ¿Y un farero? – preguntó Giorno.  
\- Puede. Es más atractivo. Se supone que vive en el faro, ¿no? Tener propiedades inmobiliarias es muy sexy.  
\- El faro no le pertenece; es del gobierno. Además, estamos hablando de un señor de edad muy avanzada. Hace siglos que no hay oposiciones para farero.  
\- Giorno, no me lo puedo creer. Lo arruinas todo, desde mis fantasías sexuales hasta una conversación inocente sobre fareros. No me extraña que hayas tenido que recurrir a un videojuego en busca de cariño humano, porque nadie que te conociese en la vida real querría vivir contigo.

Giorno se miró las manos.

\- Eres muy atractivo, y creo que te mereces algo mejor que un octogenario... – protestó.

Abbacchio se mordió el labio y se maldijo a sí mismo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Quieres ir a bañarte? – propuso – Me puedo quedar aquí y vigilar tus cosas.

Giorno se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la orilla. Mista lo siguió dando tumbos y lo abrazó por detrás. Le susurró algo al oído y comenzó a arrullarlo, balanceando sus cuerpos juguetonamente hasta que llegaron al agua. Le quitó la camiseta de un tirón y traicionó su confianza tirándolo al agua.

Se abalanzó encima de él inmediatamente después, dispuesto a cualquier cosa para distraerlo de las palabras hirientes de Abbacchio.

Narancia no se movió.

\- ¿No vas con ellos? - preguntó Leone.  
\- Quizá en un rato. – Narancia se sentó en una piedra y movió las piernas de adelante a atrás -. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Aunque fuera su precioso Narancia el que se lo dijera, Abbacchio no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia. Se secó las palmas sudadas en la tela del pantalón y dijo:

\- Vale, pero date prisa. Cada segundo que paso hablando con vosotros es un segundo que no estoy posando por si se me acerca un pescador atractivo. O un multimillonario en su viaje de jubilación.

Narancia soltó una de sus risotadas, ruidosas pero dulces.

\- Ay, Abbacchio, eres un amor.  
\- Exageras...  
\- Puedes ser tan tierno y bondadoso... Pero eliges no serlo. Hay algo que te lo impide.

Leone suspiró.

\- Giorno es un chico fuerte, y de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Puede soportarlo.  
Narancia frunció el ceño.  
\- Pero no tiene por qué.  
Esperó a que Abbacchio contestase, pero no lo hizo.  
\- ¿Por qué conmigo sí, pero no con Giorno?  
\- Porque tú todavía eres puro e inocente. – Leone se llevó una mano a la cabeza para protegerse del sol -. Giorno ha pasado por mucho. Ya está dañado. Y es culpa mía.  
\- Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que hagan sus padres. Pero tú estás en una posición privilegiada: puedes arreglarlo. Lo que más necesita Giorno ahora es apoyo y cariño. ¿Vas a dejar que sea Mista el que se lo dé?

Abbacchio se estremeció.

\- En eso tienes razón.

Evitó decir nada más y Narancia comprendió que deseaba terminar con la conversación cuanto antes.

\- Sé que en el fondo estás ahí para él, igual que yo lo estoy para ti o Mista lo está para cualquier persona con pechos grandes.

Se inclinó para darle un abrazo y Abbacchio le acarició la cabeza con afecto. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver una pequeña barca zarpar y un cabello azabache ondeando en la distancia.


	4. La celestina

Estuvieron varias horas golpeando la puerta del faro y esperando tumbados en la hierba hasta que un anciano que pasaba por allí tuvo la amabilidad de acercarse y explicarles que llevaba años automatizado, y por tanto ya nadie trabajaba allí.

\- Los únicos barcos que llegan al puerto son los nuestros, y no solemos salir durante mucho tiempo. Y ya no digamos esperar a que se haga de noche. – El hombre rió como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio del mundo -. El faro solo está para que no se estrellen las embarcaciones, sobre todo cuando hay niebla. Cuando yo era joven sí que había un farero, se llamaba Anselmo y todos los niños le teníamos miedo…

Mista puso los ojos en blanco. A los ancianos del pueblo les encantaba contar todo tipo de cosas aburridas a los turistas, pero estos podían ganarse una visita guiada si jugaban bien sus cartas. A ellos no les interesaban las historias que no tuviesen que ver con fantasmas: Narancia miraba al infinito y Abbacchio se peinaba mirando su reflejo en la pantalla del móvil. Giorno era el único que parecía estar prestando atención.

\- Por lo que usted me cuenta, el faro es una parte muy importante de la historia de este pueblo – dijo, y el anciano sonrió orgulloso -. Nos encantaría poder entrar para experimentar esa época tan bella de primera mano.

\- Lo siento, chico, pero está cerrado. – El hombre bajó el tono de voz -. Está prohibido entrar en el faro, especialmente de noche. Solo hay una persona que guarde una copia de la llave. Os va a decir que no, pero podéis intentarlo. El rapaz se llama Bruno Bucciarati.

"¿Es un ave?", se preguntó Giorno, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un modismo. Le dio las gracias al anciano y decidió que lo mejor sería volver a casa. Según Narancia y Mista, era esencial esperar a conocer todos los detalles de una aparición antes de enfrentarse a ella. Había que descifrar su naturaleza y debilidades, o si no les esperaría un destino peor que la muerte, insistía la wikia de creepypastas.

Giorno no creía en fantasmas, pero detrás de cada historia fantástica siempre había algo de realidad. Y si todos los habitantes de la villa insistían en que era peligroso salir de noche, era porque algo ocurría después de que se pusiera el sol. Aunque simplemente se tratase de animales salvajes, y la leyenda fuese una excusa que les recordase a los aldeanos de su presencia.

\- ¡Suficiente trabajo por hoy! - exclamó Narancia - ¿Y si volvemos a casa y hacemos una fiesta de pijamas?

\- Genial. Estoy deseando hablaros más de mi novia – dijo Giorno.

\- A nadie le interesa tu novia ficticia, Giorno - resopló Abbacchio -. Lo único que queremos es un maldito helado y no hay ni una sola tienda en este pueblo que los venda.

\- A mí me apetece más una pizza - comentó Narancia.

\- Que le den a este puto pueblo y a sus tiendas de mierda. – Leone dio un pisotón en el suelo, dejando la marca del tacón en la tierra -. Te voy a hacer la mejor pizza que hayas probado en tu vida.

Los adolescentes se miraron entre sí y dieron saltos de alegría hasta que llegaron a casa. Intentaron probarse la ropa de Abbacchio mientras este estaba ocupado en la cocina, pero fueron descubiertos cuando todavía estaban intentando meterle unos pantalones de cuero a Giorno y Leone decidió guardar todas sus pertenencias bajo llave durante el resto del viaje.

Mista había pirateado una película de gángsters e intentó que el antiguo televisor la leyese, sin éxito. Tuvieron que conformarse con una comedia romántica alemana sobre una sofisticada chica de ciudad que se enamoraba de un leñador.

Mista se pasó la primera media hora de película intentando hacerle cosquillas a Giorno y forcejeando con él hasta dejarlo inmovilizado en el sofá. Entonces se desplomó encima de él y sustituyó las cosquillas por pellizcos cariñosos que dejaba por todo su cuerpo.

Abbacchio fingía poner los ojos en blanco mientras se preguntaba qué diferencia habría entre un leñador y un pescador. Estaba de buen humor; hasta dejó que Narancia se acurrucase en su pecho mientras lloraba porque la protagonista tenía que volver a la cuidad.

Giorno lo miró desde debajo de Mista y le sacó la lengua. Abbacchio puso los ojos en blanco, esta vez en serio.

A la mañana siguiente, Mista se despertó en el suelo, Giorno en su cama y Narancia en la cama de Abbacchio; y ninguno de ellos recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Leone les gritó que se preparasen el desayuno ellos solos y se encerró en el baño.

Mientras tomaban los cereales, decidieron que preguntarían a los aldeanos sobre las distintas historias que habían leído. Giorno se negaba a salir de noche hasta confirmar que las leyendas eran tan solo eso, leyendas, y que no había un asesino suelto por las calles que los habitantes pretendían ocultar.

Tras salir del baño con las uñas recién pintadas y una camisa de encaje púrpura, Abbacchio los animó a que se diesen prisa para poder llegar a la playa antes de que bajase la marea.

\- Hoy no vamos a ir a la playa – dijo Giorno -. Queremos preguntar a los aldeanos sobre los mitos del pueblo.

\- Qué idea más horrible – Abbacchio vio un rizo suelto en la trenza de su hermanastro y chasqueó la lengua -. Pero podéis hacerlo después de bañaros. Ahora no hace viento y seguro que se está genial en el agua.

\- No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos llevará, y queremos reunir toda la información cuanto antes.

Leone extendió una mano hacia el pelo de Giorno y encogió el brazo en cuanto se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

\- ¿"Toda la información"? ¿Pretendéis preguntar a todas y cada una de las personas que viven aquí?

Giorno sonrió.

\- Qué vergüenza - gimió Leone -. Nunca más volveré a salir de casa.

Se giró hacia su habitación, listo para dejar la sala dramáticamente, pero Narancia fue más rápido.

\- Ah, Abbacchio, tienes razón. Deberíamos disfrutar de las vacaciones primero e ir un rato a la playa antes de decidir lo que vamos a hacer.

Mista se quejó y Narancia le dio un codazo.

\- En ese caso, salimos ahora – Abbacchio cogió las llaves y los empujó hacia la puerta.

Al igual que otros días, la playa estaba desierta. La gente del pueblo tenía más trabajo en verano que en otras épocas del año gracias al buen tiempo, y el lugar era demasiado remoto como para atraer turistas. Abbacchio colocó su toalla en la arena y se sentó encima a esperar a que pasase algo interesante. Los demás creyeron que se trataba de una invitación y se sentaron con él. Leone gruñó.

Mista gruñó de vuelta, intentando parecer seductor, mientras sacaba las cartas del Uno y las barajaba sin prestar mucha atención. Abbacchio lo ignoró y volvió a fijarse en el mechón suelto de la trenza de Giorno. Le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

\- Giorno, ven aquí – dijo, señalando el hueco que había entre sus piernas.

Giorno empezó a vibrar a una frecuencia muy alta. Narancia abrió mucho los ojos y le levantó discretamente el dedo pulgar.

El muchacho rubio se sentó entre las piernas de Abbacchio, erguido y con la postura tensa, esperando el próximo movimiento de su hermanastro. No esperaba que fuese un tirón en el pelo.

\- ¡Ay! – protestó Giorno.

\- Quédate quieto – ordenó Leone -. Llevabas la trenza suelta. Voy a rehacértela.

Sacó un cepillo de la bolsa que llevaba consigo y comenzó a peinar su cabello, esta vez con más cuidado.

Seguid a lo vuestro. Si quieres que quede bien, me va a llevar un tiempo.

Giorno asintió y dejó que Leone hiciese su trabajo. No podía verlo, pero sentía cómo Abbacchio acariciaba sus mechones con cuidado y los separaba con sus largos dedos para peinar cada uno con esmero. Le daba una suave sensación de tranquilidad.

Hasta que Mista se puso a gritar.

\- ¡No voy a coger cuatro!

\- Son las reglas – explicó Narancia.

\- No había reglas cuando te dejé saltarme dos veces.

\- Mista, en la carta pone que tienes que coger cuatro. Me da igual que pienses que da mala suerte.

Mista tiró sus cartas al suelo y empezó a rodar de un lado al otro en la arena.

\- ¡Giorno! – gimió.

\- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? En la carta dice cuatro.

Normalmente lo dejaría todo para consolar a su amigo, pero no deseaba perturbar a Abbacchio. Quería pensar que sus verdaderos sentimientos no los transmitía con palabras o actos conscientes, sino con pequeños detalles involuntarios, como la forma que tenía de acariciar su cabello con delicadeza.

Las manos que le masajeaban se congelaron en el sitio al tiempo que sintió unos pasos a su lado.

Se giró para ver qué pasaba, recostándose en el pecho de Abbacchio, y este reprimió las ganas de hundirle la cabeza en la arena.

No quería que estropease el momento en el que sus ojos se encontrasen con los del pescador.

El joven de cabellos negros lo recibió con una media sonrisa y pasó de largo hacia su barco. Abbacchio suspiró y descansó los dedos entre rizos rubios mientras admiraba la forma que tomaba su cuerpo al doblarse sobre la embarcación.

No parecía darse cuenta de que Giorno lo observaba a escasos centímetros con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Ya que no vamos a bañarnos, deberíamos aprovechar para preguntar a los lugareños - dijo sin apartar la vista de su hermanastro -. Podríamos empezar con ese pescador de ahí.

\- Es demasiado joven, no creo que pueda ayudarnos tanto como un anciano - opinó Narancia.

\- Te recuerdo que ni siquiera los adolescentes salen de casa por las noches, así que algo tiene que saber. No perdemos nada por preguntar.

Leone volvió a poner los pies en la tierra y fulminó a Giorno con la mirada.

\- Tengo que terminar de hacerte la trenza - murmuró.

\- Eso puede esperar.

Giorno se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se despeinó con rabia, tan solo para dedicarle a Abbacchio una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su expresión de terror tras haber destruido todo su trabajo.

\- Vamos – se levantó y fue corriendo hasta el pescador, que se giró con la sorpresa impresa en su cara.

Sus ojos azules se posaron brevemente en Abbacchio y volvieron al muchacho rubio que se inclinaba sobre su barco.

Mista y Narancia lo imitaron. Abbacchio decidió acercarse lentamente, como si no estuviera demasiado interesado en la conversación y solo fuese su labor vigilar a los chicos.

\- Sí, todo lo que dices es cierto. La compañía no es tan solo una leyenda urbana; todos aquellos que se han atrevido a salir de noche han podido comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Deambulan por las calles en busca de nuevas almas, y si te atrapan estarás condenado a caminar con ellos hasta la eternidad. Este pueblo es hermoso, y si no veis turistas no es porque no vengan, sino porque no pueden irse – dijo con un tono misterioso, y después sonrió -. Sé que sonará extraño para alguien de fuera, pero así es cómo vivimos aquí y deberíais respetar las costumbres mientras os quedéis.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca has salido de casa por la noche? ¿Nunca, nunca en tu vida? – preguntó Narancia, anonadado.

El pescador desvió la vista y se acarició un mechón de pelo.

\- Bueno, todos hacemos locuras cuando somos adolescentes.

\- ¿Y alguna vez viste a la compañía?

\- Oh, sí – asintió el joven solemnemente -. Las capas negras les llegaban hasta los pies y avanzaban entonando extraños cánticos en latín. En algún momento creo que vi a uno de ellos llorar sangre y todo.

Los chicos gritaron, emocionados, mientras Abbacchio y el pescador se miraban intentando contener la risa.

\- Esta noche tenemos que salir – dijo Narancia -, y grabar a la compañía en vídeo.

El joven de pelo negro se mordió el labio.

\- Me temo que no puedo dejaros. Es muy peligroso, y si desaparecéis después de haberos animado con mis declaraciones me sentiré responsable.

\- ¿Y si nos acompañas? – propuso Giorno – Seguro que los aldeanos conocéis alguna forma de protegeros que no nos has contado…

Abbacchio luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra las ganas que tenía de estrangular a Giorno. ¿Quién se creía para preguntarle eso a un completo desconocido?

Luchó todavía con más vigor contra las ganas que tenía de darle un beso y las gracias.

\- Sé que me lo preguntas de forma irónica, pero no es una mala idea – dijo el pescador.

\- Oh, no te lo decía de forma irónica…

\- Por favor, ven con nosotros – suplicó Narancia.

\- Está bien, pero con una condición – el pescador se puso de pie sobre la proa del barco -. Iremos al monte. Si subimos lo suficiente, podremos tener una buena vista del pueblo y así veremos a la compañía sin arriesgarnos a que nos atrape.

\- Sabía que era buena idea preguntar a los lugareños – susurró Giorno a sus amigos.

\- Menos mal que trajimos una tienda de campaña – dijo Abbacchio -. No pienso pasarme la noche vigilándoos; no soy vuestra niñera.

\- En realidad, sí que lo eres.

\- Llevaré yo la mía también – interrumpió el pescador -. Nos vamos a cansar de mirar a la nada con prismáticos, creedme.

\- Genial, muchas gracias por acompañarnos. – Abbacchio dudó en si estrecharle la mano, pero le pareció una formalidad innecesaria. No estaban cerrando un negocio.

\- Ah, no creáis que lo haré gratis. Voy a necesitar algo a cambio.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Leone, dando un paso al frente.

\- Acceso a tu equipaje. No a todo, no te preocupes. Solo quiero ver la ropa que has traído. No todos los días se ven turistas…

Su mirada terminó la frase por él: "como tú".

Abbacchio no lo dudó ni un instante.

\- Trato hecho. – Extendió la mano y se la estrechó. Ahora sí que se trataba de un negocio -. Si se puede saber, ¿a quién acabo de darle el derecho de cotillear en mis posesiones más preciadas?

\- Bruno Bucciarati.

El pescador dio un último apretón a la mano de Leone, más delicado y con otras intenciones.

\- Un placer. Leone Abbacchio.


	5. Sueños de encaje negro

\- No le digas nada a Bucciarati sobre lo de las llaves del faro – pidió Giorno.

Abbacchio intentó forzar la linterna en el bolsillo pequeño de su segunda mochila. La primera estaba llena de ropa y no tenía la intención de dejar en casa ni una sola prenda. Si el pescador quería ver su colección, la vería en todo su esplendor, o al menos la parte que había decidido llevar consigo de vacaciones.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No queríais visitar el faro por la noche?

\- Sí, pero soltárselo a bocajarro me parece mala idea. Tengo un plan mejor.

\- Oh, genial, uno de los planes de Giorno – resopló Abbacchio.

\- Vas a seducirlo para que te diga dónde guarda la llave. O para que se ofrezca a darnos una visita guiada por el faro bajo la luz de la luna… Lo que quiera que ocurra antes. Pero la clave está en que flirtees con él hasta tenerlo completamente rendido a tus pies y que no pueda negarse a cumplir todos y cada uno de tus deseos.

Leone se atragantó con su propia saliva. Su cara estaba roja, pero no por la falta de oxígeno.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo, intentando elevar el tono de voz para parecer enfadado - ¿Qué coño dices, Giorno? ¿Eres estúpido?

\- Tienes razón - Giorno se llevó la mano al mentón y dio una vuelta al pasillo, como si estuviera reflexionando algo de vital importancia -. No creo que lo consiguieras, Bucciaratti no es un señor mayor, y tú...

Abbacchio tiró el equipaje al suelo, esta vez irritado de verdad.

\- Ahora sí, te vas a arrepentir - corrió hacia él, se dio cuenta de algo y giró sobre sí mismo para volver a la habitación.

Cuando salió, tenía una chancla en la mano.

Giorno empezó a gritar.

Leone lo persiguió por toda la casa emitiendo rugidos de furia intensa mientras Giorno suplicaba piedad y sorteaba los muebles con agilidad. Logró salir de la casa, pero Abbacchio aprovechó la falta de obstáculos para coger velocidad y placarlo sobre la hierba.

Tanteó el suelo a su alrededor, ignorando la chancla que sostenía en la mano derecha, y cuando tocó lo que identificó como la manguera del jardín, emitió un sonido de satisfacción. Le gritó a Mista que si abría la llave del agua lo dejaría seguirle en su cuenta privada de Instagram y en escasos segundos el líquido comenzó a fluir.

Un chorro de agua congelada golpeó a Giorno en el pecho y este comenzó a chillar. Estaban tan cerca que empezó a empapar también a Abbacchio, demasiado testarudo como para separarse. Intentó apuntar hacia la cara de su hermanastro, pero perdió el control de la mangera y el agua empezó a llover en todas las direcciones.

\- ¡Mista, apaga esto! - gritó Giorno, intentando salir de debajo de Abbacchio mientra el que se suponía que era el adulto responsable se agarraba la cabeza para protegerse.

Cesó el sonido burbujeante del chorro y Abbacchio se destapó la cara. Un reguero negro se deslizaba por sus mejillas y tanto la parte superior del ojo como la inferior se ocultaban tras una sombra viscosa; se le había corrido el

\- Oh, no - susurró Giorno.

\- ¿Qué?

Leone vio sus manos manchadas de maquillaje.

\- Oh, no – dijo.

\- Todavía tenemos tiempo - Giorno intentó consolarlo -. Quedamos con Bucciarati dentro de una hora en el puerto.

\- ¿En una hora? - gritó Abbacchio con un deje de desesperación -. Normalmente eso es lo que me lleva decidir qué ponerme, y ahora tendría que ducharme, maquillarme y hacer la comida...

\- Mista y yo nos encargaremos de eso último. Tú céntrate en ponerte guapo para tu cita.

Abbacchio consideró que levantarse e irse sin darle las gracias era respuesta suficiente a ese comentario.

Aparecieron en el lugar acordado una hora y diez minutos después, Mista y Giorno con dos mochilas en la espalda cada uno y Abbacchio con ninguna. Narancia llevaba la tienda de campaña y la cámara de vídeo.

Leone empezó a tiritar. La ropa que traía puesta no era muy gruesa, todavía tenía el cabello húmedo de la ducha y estaba empezando a ponerse el sol. Afortunadamente llevaba consigo todas las chaquetas que poseía.

\- Si nos damos prisa podremos llegar al mirador antes de que se haga de noche – dijo Bruno -. Las vistas desde allí son impresionantes.

\- ¿No deberíamos primero montar las tiendas? – lo cuestionó Giorno – Sería difícil hacerlo a oscuras.

\- Tenemos toda la noche para hacer eso. La puesta de sol solo se puede contemplar una vez, y es ahora. Bueno, en un rato. Pero como vosotros queráis.

\- ¿Qué os parece si nosotros montamos la tienda mientras vosotros vais al mirador? Que cada uno haga lo que quiera – Giorno miró a su hermanastro y levantó una ceja.

"Giorno, me estás arruinando la vida", pensó Abbacchio. Quemaría toda su ropa y vertería sus productos de maquillaje al mar si eso hiciese que Giorno dejase de hablar.

\- Eso no es muy eficiente – opinó Bucciarati -. Pero no me apetece perderme la hora dorada.

\- Es perfecta para sacar fotos – Abbacchio pareció olvidarse del odio que le profesaba a Giorno y buscó desesperadamente el modo de meterse en la conversación -. Sobre todo si llevas maquillaje de tonalidades cálidas.

\- Me gusta ir allí solo, así que no suelo sacarme muchas fotos.

Avanzaban hacia una de las muchas salidas, cuesta arriba y llena de arbustos. Abbacchio aceleró el paso para ponerse a la altura de Bucciarati.

\- Puedo hacértelas yo. Ya que vamos.

Bruno lo miró durante unos segundos, inclinando la cabeza.

\- Está bien – aceptó -. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa. ¿Trajiste lo que te dije?

\- ¿La tienda de campaña?

\- No. Más importante.

Abbacchio se dio cuenta enseguida.

\- La ropa.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés? – Leone se giró hacia él para ver su reacción. Sabía que su estilo alternativo despertaba la curiosidad de todo el que lo veía, y ya no digamos de alguien que había vivido toda su vida en un pequeño pueblo monocromático.

\- ¿Cómo decirlo? Me fascinas, Leone.

Giorno se tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Ni siquiera a él le dejaba llamarle por su nombre de pila.

Abbacchio no se inmutó.

\- Ya te habrás fijado en cómo viste la gente del pueblo – continuó Bucciarati -. Las personas mayores parece que hayan quedado atrapadas en el siglo pasado, y no en el buen sentido. Los más jóvenes van en chándal. Los turistas no se molestan en ponerse más que una camisa hawaiana, unos kakis y sandalias con calcetines.

Mista miró hacia abajo. Bucciarati había descrito exactamente lo que llevaba puesto. Giorno le dio una palmadita en la espalda y un beso en la mejilla, y el nudo de su estómago desapareció.

\- Y entre toda la gente, tú, con unas botas altas y unos pantalones de cuero negros a pesar de que no ha habido un verano más caluroso desde hace treinta años. O simplemente con una camisa de encaje que no deja mucho a la imaginación. ¿Sabías que el encaje es mi tejido favorito? Siempre quise hacer algo con encaje. Me encanta el contraste que tiene con otras telas.

Abbacchio titubeó antes de abrir la boca, inseguro de si su aportación interesaría a su interlocutor o si este preferiría convertir la conversación en un monólogo. Bucciarati lo apremió con una mirada llena de emoción.

\- A mí también me gusta mucho el encaje – se decidió, unos segundos más tarde. Sentía la mirada de Bruno atravesarle la piel -. Es una lástima que casi no fabriquen ropa de ese material. Lo llevaría hasta en mi funeral.

La risa musical de Bucciarati repiqueteó en sus oídos y Leone sonrió involuntariamente.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo – dijo el pescador -. Creo que, a partir de ahora, mi sueño será crear una línea de ropa de encaje para hombre.

\- Me parece admirable. Estarías haciéndole un gran servicio a la comunidad.

\- Bueno, coincido contigo en que si todos vistiéramos de encaje el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Abbacchio intentó no pensar en qué tipo de situación ambos se encontrarían ataviados únicamente con prendas de encaje. Bucciarati cambió de tema.

\- La verdad es que siempre quise ser diseñador – confesó, con la cabeza girada hacia el frente pero dejando que sus ojos se desviasen hacia Leone en busca de aprobación -. La vida en el pueblo es muy apacible y no desprecio el oficio que mis padres me enseñaron, y aun así… No hay nada que desee más que salir de aquí y comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar. No sabría dónde ni cómo empezar, pero…

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – lo cortó Leone, con la brusquedad que lo caracterizaba – Es imposible que no te salga bien, con toda esa pasión que llevas dentro.

Bucciarati levantó una ceja y una oleada de pánico inundó a Abbacchio. Le aterró que pudiese intuir que la pasión de la que hablaba era la que le transmitía con sus pequeños gestos y sus grandes sonrisas, y no necesariamente la que efectivamente demostraba. Pero Bucciarati parecía interesado de verdad en el mundo de la moda, y terminó por relajarse en cuanto este le rozó con el hombro.

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil... - murmuró.

\- Podrías pedir un préstamo - propuso Abbacchio -. O conseguir un sugar daddy que pague tus gastos. Eres joven y atractivo, no te resultaría difícil.

\- Así que te parezco atractivo - Bucciarati miró al suelo, concentrándose en algo de suma importancia como era la piedra que acababa de pisar.

Abbacchio podía intuir por su tono que estaba jugando con él, pero ni reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban tras cuidar de aquellas tres criaturas se sentía capaz de fingir desinterés. Bruno Bucciarati le parecía muy atractivo.

\- Lo eres. Y todavía más cuando te pruebes mi ropa - añadió rápidamente, atropellándose con las palabras.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que un desconocido con olor a pescado arruine lo que más quieres en el mundo? - dramatizó el joven de pelo negro, llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Es imposible que Mista provoque que My Chemical Romance se separe. Otra vez.

Oyó el gruñido de Mista unos pasos por detrás. Con el brazo derecho rodeaba los hombros de Giorno, atrayéndolo hacía sí para que no pasase frío. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y la brisa nocturna no era tan benévola como la que los acunaba durante el día.

\- Ya casi estamos - anunció Bucciarati.

Los chicos empezaron a gritar y corrieron cuesta arriba en una competición que terminó con Narancia de ganador, dado que Mista y Giorno no estaban dispuestos a renunciar al abrazo del otro.

Abbacchio y Bucciarati, que se lo tomaron con más calma, llegaron justo a tiempo. El sol se posó suavemente en la superficie del océano y convirtió el agua en su reflejo. Unos tintes morados adornaban el cálido cielo, anticipando la noche que estaba por venir. Abbacchio se quedó sin respiración y avanzó a ciegas, hipnotizado, hasta que la barandilla que protegía el despeñadero lo obligó a pararse.

Bucciarati había visto millones de veces atardeceres como ese. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que veía aquella expresión embelesada en los ojos de Abbacchio, en sus cejas distendidas y en sus carnosos labios antreabiertos que contemplaban el espectáculo entre suspiros de felicidad.

Bucciarati tenía que obligarse a apartar la mirada de vez en cuando, abrumado por las emociones que estaban despertando dentro de él. Si Abbacchio lo descubriese explorando sus rasgos con tanta fascinación, se moriría allí mismo.

Lo que Leone sentía al observar el paisaje, a Bruno le atravesaba el pecho mil veces, haciendo que la sangre corriese alarmada en todas las direcciones hasta esconderse en su cabeza, lo que explicaba el tono rojizo que su tez, pálida en otras circunstancias, estaba comenzando a adoptar.

El último suspiro que se escapó por los labios de Abbacchio puso fin al hechizo. El sol se ocultó de todo tras el horizonte y Bucciarati se recompuso, intentando aparentar normalidad.

Abbacchio se giró hacia él con los ojos en llamas y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

\- Ha sido precioso – dijo Leone con una voz tranquila pero llena de emoción.

Bruno estaba de acuerdo.

\- Sí - respondió -. ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Me ha encantado.

\- Genial. Será mejor que vayamos ahora a montar la tienda, antes de que esté demasiado oscuro.

Abbacchio asintió y ambos abandonaron el mirador, dejando detrás a los tres chicos, que, tumbados en el suelo y agarrados de las manos, se preparaban para pasar la noche contemplando las estrellas.


	6. El albor de la noche

\- Lo siento, se me olvidó sacarte una foto. – Abbacchio se rascó la nuca y clavó la mirada en el suelo junto con una de las piquetas que debían servir como soporte para la tienda de campaña.

Era bastante pequeña. Bucciarati la guardaba desde hacía años en el trastero de su casa, en el que solo entraba cuando quería deshacerse de algo. Por otro lado, la tienda de Mista era nueva y no necesitaba complicadas maniobras con varillas para montarse; tan solo había que abrirla. Pero para Mista el proceso seguía siendo todo un misterio y solía tardar casi una hora en desplegarla, siempre por casualidad.

\- No te preocupes, todavía estás a tiempo – lo tranquilizó Bucciarati.

\- No es lo mismo. Las fotos en la hora dorada son preciosas. – Abbacchio podía pensar en algo más precioso todavía que deslumbraría a todos en la hora dorada -. Ahora que se está haciendo de noche no se va a ver nada.

\- Esas son las fotos más divertidas, ¿no crees? – Bucciarati agarró con fuerza la lona de la tienda mientras Abbacchio pasaba una de las varillas –. Las movidas, hechas en la oscuridad, en las que no puedes enfocar bien porque tus amigos se están riendo demasiado.

Leone intentó disimular su incomodidad. No solía encontrarse en esa situación, y si lo hacía, la alegría a la que Bucciarati daba tanta importancia era fingida. La vida era aburrida y fútil; la gente solo se reunía y festejaba en un intento de aplacar la soledad y la apatía que llenaban el día a día. Fingían ser felices un par de horas hasta que lograban engañarse a sí mismos o hasta que el alcohol les hacía perder la sensatez. Pero no iba a darle la mala noticia en una noche tan bonita. Le alegraba que si alguien pudiese sentirse feliz de verdad, ese fuera Bucciarati, aunque eso no hiciese más que alejarlo de él.

Acabaron de montar la tienda, no sin dificultades, y se miraron con orgullo. Abbacchio no estaba acostumbrado a trabajos manuales que no tuvieran que ver con aplicarse productos de belleza sobre la piel, pero no había dejado que las manos curtidas de Bucciarati le llevasen demasiada ventaja.

En ese momento llegaron los chicos: Giorno medio adormilado y dejándose guiar por Mista, y Narancia dando saltos de emoción.

\- El cielo está despejado, y desde el mirador se ve perfectamente el pueblo – dijo este último mientras sacaba la cámara de vídeo de la funda que llevaba colgada a un lado del torso -. Es la noche perfecta.

Bucciarati se mordió el labio.

\- Ya… Bueno, en las leyendas tradicionales la compañía nunca pasa por donde hay mucha gente; si es avistada, es en el monte. Deberíais probar a buscar por aquí primero.

\- Pero… - protestó Narancia, mirando alternativamente a Mista y a Giorno.

\- Creo que deberíamos sacar los sacos primero, por si cuando lleguemos estamos demasiado cansados – opinó Mista.

\- Si me tumbo, me duermo – Giorno se frotó los ojos con vigor y separó la mano de Mista que le cubría los hombros, culpable en parte de que estuviera tan amodorrado.

\- Pues no te tumbes – le espetó Abbacchio.

Giorno hizo un puchero y se dejó caer otra vez sobre Mista en signo de protesta.

Narancia corrió en círculos alrededor de la tienda, todavía excitado por el subidón de azúcar provocado por todos los refrescos energéticos que le había comprado Mista a lo largo del día.

\- Entonces abrimos los sacos, sacamos el equipo y nos adentramos en el bosque a filmar. ¡Perfecto! Giorno, tú enciende las velas, yo llevaré la cámara y Mista el incienso.

\- Nada de encender velas en medio del monte – los riñó Bucciarati, asustado -. Aquí el fuego se propaga muy rápido.

\- ¿Quién dice que las velas sean para encenderlas?

\- El fabricante – Leone esbozó una media sonrisa cuando su broma suscitó una pequeña carcajada por parte de Bruno.

Narancia dejó caer los hombro, abatido.

\- Pues usaremos la linterna del móvil. Pero no creo que tenga el mismo efecto.

Se dispuso a entrar en la tienda, pero Abbacchio lo frenó agarrándole la manga de la chaqueta.

\- Esta es la nuestra, rana. Si queréis un sitio donde dormir, montadlo vosotros.

Le respondieron unos gritos de protesta, que pronto acalló con una de sus miradas fulminantes.

\- Nos va a llevar como mínimo una hora – se lamentó Guido.

\- Mista, la tuya es desplegable. – Bucciarati levantó una ceja -. En cinco minutos ya la tendrás lista.

Mista puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Si, ya. Claro.

\- Déjame verla. – Giorno se desperezó, apartando de nuevo a su compañero en el proceso y saliendo por fin de su estupor.

Leyó las instrucciones del estuche un par de veces bajo la escasa luz que le proporcionaba su fondo de bloqueo y decidió que Mista era rematadamente tonto.

\- Bucciarati tiene razón, esto en cinco minutos está.

Mista aspiró muy fuerte por la nariz, todavía sin creérselo.

\- Esto es como el abrefácil. Nunca es fácil.

Pues claro que el abrefácil era fácil. El mismo nombre lo daba a entender.

En momentos como ese, Giorno se sentía inmensamente feliz de ser su amigo.

Agarró las esquinas que indicaba el dibujo y tiró de ellas. En escasos minutos, la tienda estuvo desplegada y Bucciarati se ofreció a clavar las piquetas que la asegurarían al suelo. Abbacchio fue detrás de él.

Mista les retiró la palabra.

\- Venga… - le suplicó Giorno, acariciándole la espalda. – Todos cometemos errores, sobre todo cuando se trata de montar muebles o desplegar tiendas de campaña… Esa mierda sí que es difícil.

Mista refunfuñó y Giorno siguió hablando.

\- Da igual que no puedas decorar nuestra futura casa. Hay muchas otras cosas que se te dan bien.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – dijo Mista entre dientes - ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como narrar historias de terror, investigar casas abandonadas, contar chistes sobre vore o hacerme increíblemente feliz. Eso sí que se te da genial.

Mista empezó a sentirse culpable por su pequeña rabieta infantil.

\- Giorno… - se giró y lo rodeó con brazos temblorosos - ¡Giorno! Lo siento mucho, no te merezco, eres increíble. Solo tú serías capaz de descubrir cómo montar la tienda tan rápido.

Abbacchio disimuló una tos. Su subconsciente le decía que tuviera cuidado con la nueva actitud de Mista hacia Giorno.

La reacción de Giorno no tuvo nada que ver con la de Leone y ocultó la cara en el cuello de Mista, dándole palmadas en la espalda llenas de camaradería.

Narancia empezaba a perder la paciencia.

\- Dejad los abrazos para cuando nos vayamos a dormir. Como no nos demos prisa se va a hacer de día.

Apenas tuvo que agacharse para pasar por la puerta de la tienda. Vació parte del contenido de su mochila, dejando solo lo indispensable para la grabación y la defensa personal. Giorno y Mista seguían a lo suyo, pero le pasaban cosas de vez en cuando para que las guardase.

Cuando terminó, se arrastró hasta la hierba y salió corriendo hacia el bosque con la cámara en la mano. Giorno y Mista lo siguieron, tropezando el uno con el otro y ahogando risas en miradas llenas de aprecio.

\- ¿Seguro que es buena idea dejarlos solos en medio del monte? – se preguntó Bucciarati.

\- Bueno. – Abbacchio pensó en otras dos personas que también se quedarían a solas en el bosque -. Si les pasa algo, tendré tres cosas menos de las que preocuparme.

\- No dirías lo mismo de tu ropa.

\- ¿De mis bebés? Por supuesto que no.

Leone se agachó y comenzó a remover en la bolsa. Se debatía entre enseñarle primero su camiseta de malla transparente o sus pantalones de látex. Decidió que podría ser los dos a la vez.

Cuando se giró hacia Bruno con una sonrisa traviesa, lo descubrió dedicándole una expresión preocupada a la pantalla de su móvil.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Abbacchio, dejando de lado la mochila.

\- No. Y aunque pasara, no me enteraría. – Bucciarati giró la pantalla hacia él -. No hay conexión.

\- ¿Acaso la tenías en el pueblo? – resopló Leone.

Bruno entornó los ojos y decidió no decir nada más, pero subió el volumen del móvil todo lo posible.

Abbacchio sacó la primera prenda y oyó satisfecho el grito ahogado de Bucciarati. Este la cogió con delicadeza entre sus dedos y la inspeccionó con sumo cuidado, de igual forma que trataría a un pequeño ser vivo al que no quisiera lastimar.

\- Me impresiona que seas capaz de llevar esta ropa por la calle. – Habló casi en un susurro, intentando ocultar la honda admiración que sentía -. Yo no sería capaz de aguantar las miradas.

\- Aprendí a priorizar quien soy a lo que los demás opinen de mí. ¿Quieres probártela?

\- Qué va. Gracias. – la oscuridad ocultaba el leve rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas -. Con verlas así me llega.

Lo que Abbacchio esperaba que fuese una intensa sesión en la que no harían más que ponerse y quitarse ropa, admirándose el uno el otro a la luz de la luna, se convirtió en un Bucciarati susurrante que hablaba a su vestuario en un extraño trance, diseccionándolo con los ojos hasta que deducía el patrón que el modista había utilizado.

Con todo, Leone no estaba decepcionado. Había algo muy especial en la mirada entusiasmada de Bruno que podía intuir a pesar de la oscuridad.

\- Me está costando mucho no cortar toda tu ropa en trocitos pequeños para ver cómo está hecha. - Los ojos despiertos de Bucciarati se deslizaron hasta el pecho de Abbacchio y un destello se reflejó brevemente en el iris. - Me encanta lo que llevas puesto ahora. De hecho, es lo que más me gusta de todo. Tienes suerte de que no haya traído las tijeras conmigo.

Leone le dio brevemente las gracias por apreciar el atuendo por el que le había llevado horas decidirse antes de que la imagen de Bucciarati rasgándole la ropa irrumpiera en su mente. En realidad, nada le impedía remover un poco en el botiquín de primeros auxilios hasta encontrar las tijeras que Abbacchio había metido casi por inercia, deslizar sus largos dedos por el torso de Leone y destrozar su camiseta mientras hundía los ojos en su pecho, estudiándolo con idéntico entusiasmo al que demostraba cuando adoraba su armario. Nadie le frenaría si decidiese acariciar la piel de Abbacchio con la misma dulzura con la que miraba al mundo, o si perdiera la cabeza y lo besase con la pasión con la que sus labios hablaban de sueños por cumplir.

Bucciarati vio el pánico reflejado en el rostro de Abbacchio y se giró de nuevo hacia la ropa que yacía extendida en el suelo, tratando de disimular su turbación.

Independientemente de las ganas que tuviese Leone de perderse en la fragancia dulce de Bruno, pasarían la noche juntos. Estaban condenados a dormir en un espacio diminuto, con la única compañía del firmamento y de tres adolescentes molestos, si tenían mala suerte. Cuando Abbacchio pensaba en ello, notaba cómo le burbujeaba el cuerpo. Había algo en aquella situación que lo hacía querer salir corriendo para no volver jamás, y aun así se descubría a sí mismo deseando que llegase el momento de tumbarse al lado del pescador, averiguar cómo sonaba su respiración acompasada cuando dormía y la forma que adoptaban sus ojos azules como el mar cuando trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz del alba.

Le molestaba sentirse así hacia un completo desconocido. Y le molestaba la forma amable con la que Bucciarati lo miraba, como si fuera merecedor del pozo sin fondo de simpatía que le ofrecía cada vez que le sonreía.

A veces le gustaría ser como Mista y no tener cerebro para no pensar en estas cosas.

Bruno revisó el móvil de nuevo. No pudo evitar que sus cejas se curvaran en una expresión llena de preocupación.

\- ¿Esperas algún mensaje? – tanteó Leone.

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en el que haya recepción?

\- No, no te preocupes.

Abbacchio se acercó más, evitando en todo momento que sus ojos se topasen por error con el móvil de Bucciarati. No quería parecer cotilla, aunque se muriera por saber más sobre él.

\- No sabía que los móviles funcionasen aquí.

Bruno dejó que su incredulidad se escapase en forma de suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo no van a funcionar? – dijo, reprimiendo la risa. – Sería peligroso no poder comunicarnos en caso de emergencia. Podemos hacer llamadas, enviar mensajes y todas esas cosas que servían hace décadas. Internet es otra historia.

\- ¿No tenéis internet?

Bucciarati se encogió de hombros para no tener que dar una respuesta más concreta.

\- Hay algo que me perturba acerca de no poder escuchar música si necesito evadirme porque estoy agobiado – dijo Abbacchio, temeroso de ser demasiado concreto.

\- Tengo algunas canciones de Daddy Yankee descargadas, por si necesitas relajarte.

Leone resopló.

\- No sé en qué universo daddy yankee me haría sentir mejor.

\- Para tumbarse y estar en calma definitivamente no sirve. Pero para desahogarse bailando, es de lo mejor.

La idea de Bucciarati moviendo su cuerpo sobre el suyo al ritmo de la música lo hizo cambiar por completo de parecer.

\- El rock es mejor para eso – lo retó Abbacchio.

\- Vaya. – Bruno inclinó la cabeza hacia él y entornó los ojos -. Qué lástima que no tenga nada de rock descargado.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, desafiándose con la mirada. Abbacchio tragó saliva y sintió que la acción le llevaba minutos. Estaba completamente enganchado a los ojos azules de Bruno, a su amable sonrisa y a su mano indecisa. Finalmente, el pescador puso el móvil entre ellos, sin romper el contacto visual que los ataba, y pulsó play.


	7. Los ojos azules del peligro

_Súbele el mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores…_

Bucciarati se apoyó en el suelo para ayudar a ponerse en pie y dejó que su cabeza girase con la música.

\- Estás de broma… - murmuró Abbacchio, disimulando muy mal su entusiasmo.

_Que se preparen que lo que viene es pa' que le den… Duro!_

Bruno movió torpemente los pies mientras su torso se deslizaba de forma ensayada, perfecta para que la parte baja de su torso arremetiese contra el aire en aparente descontrol. Hizo un gesto con las manos a Leone para que se uniese y este se levantó rápidamente.

Abbacchio intentó sincronizar su cuerpo con el de Bucciarati, dando pequeños pasos que simulaban ser parte de la coreografía para acercarse cada vez más a él.

_A ella le gusta la gasolina…_

Bucciarati se giró y a Abbacchio empezó a rondarle en la cabeza la posibilidad de haberlo incomodado. Pero pronto sintió la espalda de Bruno rozar su pecho, demandando atención. El pescador seguía moviéndose a ciegas, dejando que la energía se desprendiese de su cuerpo como si se estuviera sacudiendo de encima todas sus preocupaciones. Lo único que existía para él eran la música y Abbacchio, que luchaba internamente entre su deseo de rodear a Bucciarati con sus brazos y todas sus inseguridades.

Sentía un picor acuciante en las manos, que le recordaba que podía estar usándolas para más que dejarlas muertas a ambos lados del cuerpo. Pero más sentiría arruinar la preciosa amistad que estaba naciendo entre ellos si malinterpretaba los gestos de Bucciarati.

Tenía miedo de quemarse si se acercaba demasiado al sol. Pero también estaba deseando el tacto abrasante de Bruno sobre su piel.

Hizo acopio de valor y dejó que su mano derecha se balancease, rozando por accidente la de Bucciarati. Mantuvo la respiración, privándose durante unos instantes del aroma frutal del champú de Bruno.

Este continuó moviendo los hombros como si nada, dejando que el ritmo resbalase hasta sus caderas.

Abbacchio se preguntó cuántas veces toleraría el mismo error.

Su mano serpenteó con torpeza hasta chocar con la de Bucciarati de nuevo. Los dedos del pescador se relajaron, pero siguieron la trayectoria que marcaba la música.

Bruno se reclinó todavía más sobre Leone y descansó las manos sobre las piernas.

Abbacchio se sintió más ligero que nunca y con renovada seguridad tocó la mano de Bucciarati, esta vez acariciando sus dedos con las yemas. Descubrió la inesperada suavidad del dorso de su mano y el leve temblor que delataba una chispa de nerviosismo.

Le sorprendió que Bucciarati fuera capaz de sentirse intranquilo, y la euforia de ser la razón de su desasosiego lo animó a cerrar la mano sobre la suya.

Bruno dejó que sus dedos se entrelazasen y acarició su piel con el dedo pulgar, acogiéndolo sin dejar de bailar.

Agitó la cabeza, intentando librarse de su nerviosismo de la mejor forma que sabía.

Sus cabellos negros brillaban en la oscuridad y Abbacchio reprimió las ganas de hundir la cara en ellos y envolverse en la dulzura que desprendía Bucciarati.

Se pegó todavía más y se fijó en la tez tersa de su cuello, cuya palidez rogaba ser manchada por su pintalabios negro.

_Suavemente, bésame… Que quiero sentir tus labios besándome otra vez._

La voz de Elvis Crespo interrumpió sus pensamientos e hizo que Bucciarati soltase una pequeña risa.

Su cuerpo cambió el ritmo, alternando los pasos de tres en tres. Leone intentó acompasarse, pero no estaba acostumbrado a bailar ese tipo de música y se tropezó varias veces.

Bruno giró sobre sí mismo, sujetándole la mano con delicadeza, e intentó guiarlo.

Se balancearon hacia los lados, Bucciarati sincronizado con la música y Abbacchio unos instantes por detrás. Al igual que el primero se dejaba llevar por la melodía, Leone permitió que su fascinación guiase sus actos y hundió la mano que tenía libre en el pelo azabache de Bruno.

La luz de la Luna brilló sobre ellos y descubrieron la mirada centelleante del otro, llena de las chispas que estallaban cada vez que se rozaban.

Abbacchio abrió parcialmente los labios, debatiéndose entre decir algo o utilizar la boca para otra cosa. Bucciarati se puso de puntillas y su pecho hizo presión sobre el de Abbacchio. Nunca había visto su sonrisa tan de cerca y la posibilidad de sentir sus curvas le hacía estremecerse hasta la médula.

Se miraron por última vez, conscientes de lo que pasaría inevitablemente a continuación.

Se equivocaban.

Un grito sonó en la distancia. Abbacchio había oído miles de veces ese quejido patético, pero nunca en el monte a la una de la mañana. Salió disparado hacia donde se habían marchado los chicos hacía un rato, sin darle tiempo a Bucciarati para que reaccionara, y maldijo a Giorno entre dientes por no tener más cuidado. Aunque podría ser peor; podría haber sido Narancia al que le hubiese pasado algo.

Se acercó más y distinguió unos sollozos trémulos, acompañados por unos gritos agudos. Era Narancia. Giorno iba a morir esa noche.

Apareció delante de los chicos dando zancadas y Giorno gimió, refugiándose en los brazos protectores de Mista.

\- Por favor, Abbacchio no... - se lamentó, trepando al cuello de su amigo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza – Que vuelva el fantasma...

Narancia continuó con sus exclamaciones de júbilo, esta vez dirigidas a Abbacchio.

\- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Y tú que decías que todo eran cuentos! ¡Já! Ya verás, cuando volvamos tendremos más seguidores que tú.

Leone se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y una nueva energía le permitió avanzar hasta Giorno y agarrarle el cuello de la camiseta. Ira.

\- ¿Qué cojones? - rugió - ¿Qué ha sido ese grito? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

Mista lo apartó de un manotazo.

\- No le hables así. ¿Acaso quieres asustarlo más? Dale un puto respiro. De verdad, Abbacchio, no seas animal.

Leone se obligó a inspirar aire. Cualquier cosa con tal de no partirle la cara a alguien allí mismo, delante de Bucciarati.

\- Chicos, ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Bruno, todavía sin aliento.

\- Se nos ha aparecido un espectro - contó Narancia, entusiasmado -. Estábamos grabando las pruebas para hacer un montaje de la noche, ya sabes, como introducción, para que quedase misterioso. Oímos unas pisadas entre el follaje y seguimos el origen del ruido. Entonces, uno de los miembros de la comitiva fantasma saltó sobre Giorno.

Leone abrió mucho los ojos y sacó el móvil, preparándose para llamar a la policía. No existía tal cosa como una procesión de espíritus.

Mista lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

\- Sabemos que pertenecía a la compañía porque iba vestido exactamente como describió Bucciarati - explicó.

\- Como si llevaba un tanga y sujetador. – Abbacchio levantó el teléfono, en busca de señal -. Un demente acaba de atacar a Giorno.

Bruno le tocó suavemente los dedos y le obligó a bajar la mano.

\- Las leyendas existen por un motivo.

\- Oh, no me vengas con esas...

\- ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando llames a la policía, si es que lo consigues? Les dirás que has visto a un hombre con una capa negra vagar por el monte y te responderán que sí, que así es como funcionan las cosas aquí. No serás el primero que se queja por esto, ni serás el último. Se reirán, colgarán y volverás a la tienda de campaña para intentar dormir lo que queda de noche. ¿Por qué no nos saltamos la primera parte y regresamos ya? Me está empezando a entrar el sueño.

Leone frunció el ceño y le sostuvo la mirada. Sus preciosos ojos azules eran impenetrables; las notas de nerviosismo de hacía escasos minutos habían desaparecido por completo, dejando únicamente un halo de misterio que los rodeaba como un tenebroso hechizo.

Bucciarati ocultaba algo, y tendría que averiguar el qué antes de que esa cosa volviese a atacarlos. Necesitaba un plan.

Necesitaba las llaves del faro.

\- ¿Quién nos dice que el fantasma ese no va a volver a por nosotros? - preguntó con cautela, examinando el rostro de Bruno en busca de cualquier pista que lo ayudase a descifrar el enigma.

\- Os lo digo yo. – Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Abbacchio -. ¿Confías en mí, Leone?

Esa última frase sonaba más como una súplica que como una amenaza, y Leone comprendió que la parte más importante de lo que le había dicho Bucciarati no era mentira. Sus bromas constantes, sus aspiraciones, esa pequeña risa que soltaba cuando estaban a solas y ya no le importaba llamar la atención. Su gusto por la ropa, por el encaje, por Leone. Todo eso era real.

Abbacchio nunca había estado enamorado, ni había tenido pareja estable cuando era adolescente. Se guiaba por la lógica o por la ira, y cualquier otro sentimiento que quisiera participar en su proceso de decisión podía irse a tomar por culo.

Pero el secretismo de Bucciarati despertaba de él un deseo primitivo: la codicia de desvelar todos sus enigmas y ser destruido en el proceso. Necesitaba ser consumido por los ojos azules del peligro.

\- Volvamos a las tiendas - decidió -. No quiero oir ni una queja.

\- No podemos irnos - protestó Narancia -. No ahora que hemos encontrado un fantasma de verdad.

\- No es el primero, Nari. Ya teníamos a Giorno - puntualizó Mista -. ¿Recuerdas, Giorno, que decías que tenías novia?

Giorno estaba demasiado disperso como para tomar parte en cualquier tipo de broma.

\- No sé. Ahora tengo otras cosas en mente.

\- Oh, ¿otras cosas u otras personas? - se mofó Mista.

Giorno se separó de él, satisfecho con el consuelo que le habían proporcionado sus brazos, y comenzó a andar hacia la zona de la que habían venido.

\- ¡No me digas que ya la estás engañando! - Mista siguió burlándose y Giorno se desesperó.

Aunque siempre estaba de humor para bromear con él, algunos comentarios le hacían que le pesase todo el cuerpo y le quitaban las ganas de seguir hablando. Este era uno de ellos.

Solo quería llegar a la tienda y ocultarse bajo el saco durante las siguientes doce horas.

Narancia insistió un poco más hasta que Abbacchio se acercó para ocuparse personalmente de su espíritu rebelde.

\- ¡No podemos dejarlo así! Todavía tenemos que vigilar el pueblo desde el mirador. Se suponía que la compañía pasaba por ahí…

Sus quejidos comenzaban a denotar confusión. Hasta él se daba cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, y de que Bucciarati no hacía más que contradecirse a sí mismo.

Leone le puso la mano en la espalda, guiándolo hacia el camino de vuelta, y le susurró en tono confidencial:

\- Sé que estáis impacientes, pero ahora lo más seguro es quedarse en la tienda y obedecer a Bucciarati. Parece ser el único que sabe qué está sucediendo. Mañana urdiremos un plan.

Narancia dejó de lado su decepción y asintió enérgicamente. Abbacchio se giró, preocupado por si sus palabras habían llegado a oídos de Bucciarati, pero este se encontraba varios pasos por detrás, girado hacia los árboles, contemplando la nada con inquietud.

Leone lo interpretó como una mala señal e instó a Narancia a caminar más rápido.

\- Vamos. Tenemos que alcanzar a Mista y a Giorno cuanto antes. No pienso volver a dejaros solos. – Con el rabillo del ojo, miró la figura inmóvil de Bucciarati, que no parecía haberlo oído -. Bruno – lo llamó.

\- Sí, sí. Id yendo – hizo un vago gesto con la mano, todavía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Leone dejó que Narancia se adelantase y se quedó con él. Los ojos veloces de Bucciarati estaban absortos en una búsqueda frenética y desesperada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado, se relajó.

\- Lo siento – susurró -. Debo de estar actuando de forma muy extraña. No era mi intención asustarte.

Leone agitó la cabeza, restándole importancia.

\- Vamos – repitió.

Bruno avanzó hasta él y marcharon juntos hacia las tiendas.


	8. Blanco, negro y violeta

-Tienes las manos congeladas - murmuró Abbacchio mientras seguía rebuscando en su bolso de mano.

Bucciaratti levantó una ceja, lo que ayudó a que su sonrisa brillase con más intensidad. Leone se obligó a mantener la mirada fija en las toallitas desmaquillantes que finjía buscar desde hacía un rato.

Bruno retiró con cuidado la mano que había rozado por accidente el brazo de su compañero de viaje.

-Es inevitable que haga frío en el monte a las tres de la mañana - Frotó las palmas la una contra la otra, creando una fricción que competía con la ardiente anticipación que se gestaba en su pecho.

-Supongo – Leone abandonó a su suerte las toallitas desmaquillantes y cogió una goma de pelo. Prefería restregar su cara por el saco de dormir y ocuparse a la mañana siguiente de arreglar los desperfectos a que Bruno lo viese sin pintalabios.

Reunió los sedosos mechones de pelo que le acariciaban el cuello y se estiró para recogerlos en una coleta.

Bucciarati carraspeó tímidamente.

-¿Puedo? - dijo con suavidad, casi en un susurro.

Leone agradeció que Bruno no pudiese verle la cara. Se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres.

-Sí quiero – rio Bucciarati.

Tocó con suavidad una hebra de cabello, luego otra, y después otra. Sus yemas rozaban con cuidado la superficie, cuidándola como la seda más valiosa, temerosas de ensuciarla con el olor a salitre que lo caracterizaba. Separó varios mechones y deslizó los dedos entre ellos, peinando cuidadosamente aquel tesoro lavanda.

-Dime, Bruno...- Las manos que lo acariciaban se detuvieron un segundo antes de atreverse a atusar el extraño remolino que se formaba en su coronilla. Leone cerró los ojos y suspiró -. ¿Eres de esas personas que se cuestionan todo lo que hay a su alrededor?

-¿A qué te refieres? - Bucciarati dejó que sus dedos reptasen alrededor de las orejas de Leone, reuniendo el cabello restante y dejando caricias disimuladas sobre su piel.

-¿Crees que las cosas están bien como están?

-¿...Acaso no te lo estás pasando bien?

Abbacchio escondió la risa que se asomaba por sus labios.

-Mmmm - gruñó -. Sin comentarios.

Bruno dejó de escapar una carcajada y volvió a concentrarse en la suavidad del pelo de Leone.

-No hay nada que cuestionar cuando todo está mal. No hay nadie en este pueblo que esté libre de pecado, ni siquiera yo. La única forma que tenemos de seguir con nuestras vidas es aceptando que no hacemos más que causar dolor a los demás.

A Abbacchio le recorrió un escalofrío. De golpe, le vinieron a la cabeza todas aquellas películas sobre pueblos solitarios que atraían a los turistas con el propósito de sacrificarlos a una deidad extraña.

Bucciarati sintió su turbación y le pasó la mano por la cabeza en un gesto tranquilizador.

-No te preocupes, no es nada que a ti te concierna. Mientras no metas la nariz donde no te llaman, no te ocurrirá nada malo. Te lo prometo.

Leone suspiró. Era imposible no sentirse en paz estando rodeado del aura reconfortante de Bruno.

El pescador inclinó la cabeza y las puntas del cabello de Abbacchio le hicieron cosquillas en los labios. Depositó un beso furtivo sobre ellos y se giró hacia su saco de dormir.

-Ya terminé.

Leone asintió, demasiado cansado como para refutar a Bruno. Ya se encargaría mañana de indagar más sobre el secreto del pueblo.

Se deslizó pesadamente entre las mantas que había traído y dejó que el recuerdo de las manos de Bruno sobre su pelo lo arrastraran hasta el mundo de los sueños.

Bucciarati se giró hacia él y sonrió con tristeza. Le resultaba extraño que existiese una persona tan perfectamente distinta, capaz de avivar en él los últimos resquicios de luz que el pueblo no había conseguido apagar. Una fuerza magnética le suplicaba que se quedase a su lado, aquella noche y todas las que viniesen. Se preguntó si serían sus propios deseos egoístas o las sabias palabras del destino. Cualquier otra persona lo calificaría de delirios, pero Bucciarati sabía muy bien que ese sentimiento era de las pocas cosas reales en este mundo.

Miró por última vez el cuerpo dormido de Abbacchio y salió sigilosamente de la tienda.

-Bro, besito de buenas noches - pidió Mista, poniendo morritos.

-Mista, que hoy tenemos público - gruñó Giorno.

Narancia parpadeó dos veces, confuso.

-¿Eh?

-Besito de buenas noches, he dicho - protestó Mista.

Intentó agarrar a Giorno por los hombros para inmovilizarlo, pero este fue más rápido y puso su pie descalzo entre ellos.

-¿Crees que un poco de hedor va a impedir que consiga mi beso? ¿Por quién me tomas?

Tiró de su pierna hacia arriba y lo obligó a tumbarse. Giorno juntó los muslos todo lo posible con la intención de atrapar a Mista entre ellos.

Guido soltó una carcajada.

-Terrible decisión. Eso solo hace que tenga más ganas de besarte.

Narancia empezó a ponerse colorado. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo?

Mista se inclinó sobre Giorno, que dejó de oponer resistencia y giró la cabeza hacia la esquina de la tienda.

-Mmmm... - finjió dudar mientras relajaba el agarre que sofocaba a su amigo -. Bueno. Uno pequeñito.

Narancia dejó escapar un chillido de puro terror.

-¡VOY A HACER PIS! - anunció a gritos mientras resbalaba por el suelo de nylon, luchando por ponerse en pie y abandonar la tienda lo más rápido posible.

-¡Pásalo bien! - le respondió Mista -. Nosotros nos lo vamos a pasar de miedo...

-¡Mista! - lo riñó Giorno, dándole una patada cariñosa -. Deja de meterte con él. Sé que lo estás haciendo a propósito.

-Pero lo del beso de buenas noches lo decía en serio. Ven aquí.

-¡No! - rió Giorno.

-¿Por favor? - Mista se inclinó todavía más, sin frenar su trayectoria, aunque Giorno no podía verle. Seguía con la cara girada, haciendo un puchero a la pared de la tienda.

-Bueno...

Giorno tuvo la mala suerte de girar la cabeza en el momento preciso en el que Mista se acercaba a tomar lo que era suyo, y sus labios se encontraron por accidente.

Mista sintió cómo una llama se encendía en su boca y se extendía por toda su cara. Se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo siento mucho, Giorno – dijo, intentando controlar el pánico -. Fue sin querer...

Giorno tenía los ojos como platos. Se incorporó y se tapó los labios, confuso.

-Sí, ya sé. No pasa nada.

-No, de verdad que no era mi intención.

-Mista, no te preocupes – dijo el muchacho rubio, sin moverse un ápice.

No volvió a abrir la boca en lo que quedaba de noche.

-De verdad, ¿qué les pasa hoy? - Narancia le pegó una patada a una piedra y ahogó un grito cuando su chancla salió volando.

Dio unos pequeños y patéticos saltos hasta el lugar donde había caído y se agachó para recogerla.

-Este es el mensaje que debes enviar hoy. - Irguió la cabeza y reconoció la voz de Bucciarati haciendo eco entre el silencio de los árboles -. El próximo cargamento llegará a las cinco, así que date prisa. ¿Todo bien?

Narancia buscó frenéticamente con la mirada la procedencia de la voz y encontró a Bucciarati, un par de metros más allá del claro, hablando solo.

La oscuridad asintió, y Narancia reconoció a la figura que trataba de fundirse con la negrura de la noche. Era el fantasma.

-Si surge cualquier cosa, no dudes en venir aquí. Cuídate - se despidió Bucciarati.

Ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas, Bruno hacia la tienda de campaña y el espectro hacia el bosque. Narancia aguantó la respiración hasta que el primero hubo cerrado la cremallera; una vez desaparecido Bucciarati por completo, salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

No llevaba la cámara consigo, pero no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad única en la vida de conocer a un fantasma de verdad. Además, era demasiado tonto como para pensar en las consecuencias.

Sus jadeos desacompasados y las zancadas que rompían las hojas secas a su paso alertaron a la figura, que salió despedida hacia las profundidades del bosque. Pero Narancia era más ágil y estaba acostumbrado a sortear muebles cuando Mista se enfadaba con él por vencerle en el Mario Kart. Utilizó los salientes de piedra y las raíces de los árboles para impulsarse y en escasos segundos logró alcanzar al espectro, saltar sobre él y atraparlo en un sofocante abrazo.

Inmediatamente soltó su presa un aullido desgarrador que perfectamente podría haber pertenecido a una fiera salvaje. Se agitó, desesperado, entre los brazos de Narancia, y clavó las uñas en su carne hasta que la sangre manchó sus dedos larguiruchos.

A pesar de todo, Narancia no se movió. Su deseo inquebrantable de conocer a un fantasma parecía otorgarle una fuerza sobrehumana que le permitía soportar cualquier cosa.

Llegaron las embestidas. Con cada una, el espectro soltaba otro bramido y Narancia fortalecía más su agarre. Soportó estoicamente el primer, el segundo y el tercer asalto. Pero el cuarto lo sorprendió con una fuerza inusitada y perdió el equilibrio.

Ambos se tambalearon, y ante la perspectiva de caer al suelo, Narancia cargó su peso sobre el espectro, que sin un centro de gravedad estable se vino abajo.

Tal y como cabría esperar de la montaña, el terreno era cuesta abajo, por lo que tan pronto como tocaron el suelo comenzaron a rodar, primero uno sobre el otro y luego otro sobre el uno. Tras varios segundos llenos de confusión, llegaron a un claro y sus cuerpos frenaron suavemente.

Narancia quedó arriba, e intentó incorporarse apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del espectro.

La luz de la luna incidió sobre su prisionero. La capucha se le había resbalado durante la caída, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos de un rubio desteñido y unos ojos violetas que lo observaban desde otro mundo.

Las llamas que avivaban la rabia se habían extinguido para dar paso a una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios que intentaban escaparse a través del reflejo de la luna en sus pupilas.

Se miraron absortos, acompañados únicamente por los cantos de una rana solitaria que no había encontrado el camino de regreso al estanque.

Negro sobre blanco y violeta contra violeta. Un encuentro inesperado que arrebató a Narancia su curiosidad infantil y le hizo cuestionarse la presencia del destino en su vida.

En el caso de Fugo, acalló por fin las voces insaciables que lo atormentaban continuamente, dejándolo a solas con la inocencia que había perdido hacía muchos años. Todavía más se sorprendió cuando su captor dejó escapar un hilo de voz:

-¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Si Fugo estuviese encima, se habría dejado caer. Aquel instinto antinatural que le impedía huir no hacía más que darle la razón, y Fugo estaba menos que acostumbrado a que las cosas le saliesen bien.

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre antes? – preguntó cordialmente, sin dejarse llevar.

-Narancia.

-Narancia… - Aquel sonido dejó un regusto dulce en sus labios – Mi nombre es Fugo.

El cazador asintió, descubriendo nuevos ángulos de su etérea presa en el proceso.

Fugo empezó a sentirse vulnerable. No había nada que odiase más que sentirse vulnerable.

-Bien... ¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres ser mi amigo?

La mirada de Narancia ardió con entusiasmo.

-Ya sé que normalmente la gente recomienda mantenerse alejado de los fantasmas. Pero es que a mí me encantan. Siempre quise ser amigo de uno.

¿Fantasmas? Así que fantasmas...

Fugo se permitió soltar una risa incrédula. La suerte había decidido sonreírle aquella noche en más de una forma.

-Me alegra saber que no todos los humanos son tan prejuiciosos – dijo -. Ahora necesito que te quites de encima. Si me alcanza la luz del sol, desapareceré para siempre.

Narancia acató la orden, no sin rechistar un poquito antes.

-Todavía es noche cerrada...

-Mejor no arriesgarse.

-¿Nos sacamos una foto?

-No salgo en fotos.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?

Fugo se giró por última vez antes de adentrarse en el bosque que tan bien conocía.

-Por tu propio bien, espero que no.


End file.
